


Last Easter

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter at the Goode-Day family. Cordelia and Misty, now old and with a good, big family, host the annual Easter egg hunt for their kids— and grandkids. The couple’s oldest daughter’s has three sons, while the youngest daughter is barely five. If the fact that their daughter is as old as their grandkids, their teenage daughter decides to introduce her girlfriend to her mothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Easter

Cordelia and Misty had spent their morning hiding eggs and decorating the large yard of the large house they lived in, with the help of Lily, the youngest of their three daughters. A miracle of science and magic, people called her, having been born when her mother was in her fifties and having the genetics of both women. Wild hair and brown eyes, the same scandalous nearsightedness as Cordelia when she was a child, and the ability of making things come back to life. Contrary to her other sisters, Lily barely spoke, the thing that did not worry the swamp witch at all. “I barely spoke at her age, mama said.” she comforted her wife, wrinkled smile on her face.

“Look, Rose and the boys are here.” Cordelia told, looking through the window of the kitchen and turning to kiss her wife’s lips before slowly walking out of the house with her. The woman, in her late twenties, was a perfect clone of Cordelia at her age, with plump lips and straight blonde hair. Walking to the back of the car and opening the door, a small boy of barely five years old ran out of the car and to his grandmother's’ arms. “Hey Jamie.” the Supreme told, lifting him with difficulty. “How’s my dear grandson today?”

“I’m happy!” he beamed. “I saw the Easter bunny!”

“Oh, how awesome!” Misty laughed before walking towards the car and hugging their eldest daughter. “How are you?”

“Tired. These two troublemakers barely let us have a moment of peace.” she told as two smaller boys, of three years old and with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the car and hugged the woman’s legs. “They barely slept today because they were excited for Easter. Where’s Heather?”

“She hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Have you heard about…?”

“I’m married to a woman, kiddo. If Heather wants to make the same mistake, let her.” the woman told.

“No, but you know, the other thing…”

“Whatever.” Misty ignored the last comment, looking down to the two kids and smiling. “Okay, who wants some candy?” she told, her spoiling nature appearing whenever the kids came to visit them. The kids beamed and started running towards the house, hugging their other grandmother before sneaking into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later the sound of a motorbike told them that the eighteen year old girl arrived, and this time she brought company. With straight hair and blue eyes, she was a free spirit, the rebellious daughter of the three. It didn’t surprise Cordelia when they heard Rose tell that Heather’s girlfriend was there, and that she was quite peculiar. Misty frowned, and turned to her wife, who simply took her hand and sighed. “Remember that your daughter is not an angel, darling.”

“Yeah, so when she gets straight A’s she’s your daughter, but when she sneaks out to go do stuff to her teacher she’s my daughter.”

“Exactly. But watch your language, there are kids here.” the woman reprimanded as they heard the door open, everyone’s faces turning to look at the young girl and her girlfriend. Their daughter had dyed her long hair black and had a perfect pinup styled outfit that she had chosen to wear as an everyday fashion, while the other woman wore simple capri jeans and a blouse with heels. “Hey, darling.” Cordelia smiled, nudging her wife for her to smile too.

“Hi.” Her mother’s bitter tone was obvious, and quickly made the woman that stood at the door swallow hard. “You must be Lena.” the woman nodded and gave Misty a smile before turning to start meeting the other family members that were in the kitchen. “I don’t like her.” the swamp witch muttered, receiving a severe look from her wife. “What?!”

“I don’t care you don’t like her. They’ve been together for a year now, it was your daughter the one who seduced a grown up woman, so you’ll shut up and be the lovely woman I fell in love with.” the Supreme told, making Misty let out a laugh and kiss her softly.

“Okay. But she better keep her hands off our daughter in front of me.”

* * *

This year’s egg hunt was something surreal for the family. With the four kids searching for eggs, Cordelia’s name was always called. The many “Look grandma, I have a pink one!” or “Mommy, look, look!” were overwhelming the woman, who made sure that none of the kids fell to the ground and hurt themselves or ended up with no eggs.

“She gets that Lily is the only one that is her daughter, right?” Rose’s husband laughed, watching the old Supreme carry one of the three year olds and give him a bright blue egg. It was true, sometimes Cordelia parented the three boys as if they were her sons, from helping them with their homework when they spent the weekend in the house to reading stories to them at night. And truth was that the woman was starting to show signs of weakness, and not even her wigs and sun hats could hide the fact that she had not much more time left.

“No she doesn’t. But let her... She needs to enjoy her grandkids company as much as she can.” the woman told with a smile, knowing that once her mother left there would be too much emptiness in their lives. “Mama is going to be broken when she leaves.”

“I know.”

* * *

And so Cordelia started to walk weakly a few minutes later, needing to sit down with the small boy in her lap as she made sure his clothes were straightened before turning to look at Lena, the woman that said to be in love with their teenage daughter and who the swamp witch seemed to already hate. They talked under Misty’s attentive look, sitting in a bench on the other side of the yard. She had promised the Supreme that she would take care of their girls when she was gone, but at the same time hated the idea of her younger daughters growing up without their mother. Also, with Heather spending more time with her girlfriend than at home, Lily and her would be alone in the family house. And I’ll probably will have to instruct the new Supreme, she thought bitterly. And then there was Cordelia’s memory loss. Who would have thought that from all the cancer types there were, her wife would have tumors in her brain?

“Mama?” she heard Heather ask as she sat next to her and looked at the old woman with worry. “Are you disappointed with me?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because of Lena. I know that you’re not okay with her being older, but—”

“Listen, it’s not because she’s older. Mom is more than ten years older than me, and she was my teacher in a way when I got to the academy. But I don’t want this to happen to you. Mom is dying, and I’m going to lose her when I still have at least twenty more years to live. If you end up having a long relationship with Lena, you’ll become a mother too soon, because you won’t want your younger daughter to lose her mother with five years old. You will want to live and do things, because you’re eighteen, and you’ll find out that you can’t because you are in a relationship with an adult. So yeah, I ain’t got much experience in this kinda stuff, but I worry you suffer.” Heather sighed tears pooling in her eyes.

“I know…” the teenager sighed and turned to look at her other mother in the distance. “I’ll miss her so much, mama.”

“Me too.”


End file.
